


The truth is... *dramatic pause* I have powers

by AuthorTrash



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: C'mon peter the man already has a heart condition, Crack Treated Seriously, Infinity War happened but we dont talk about endgame, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter will give Tony a heart attack, Social Media, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorTrash/pseuds/AuthorTrash
Summary: Peter gives Tony a heart attack with the help of Ned.





	The truth is... *dramatic pause* I have powers

_The video starts with Peter standing in an overly expensive room, but also homey. There are pictures everywhere. It's clear that whatever is about to happen has already started because Peter and the cameraman are both laughing. A few seconds pass, and Peter can collect himself enough to talk._

“Hey guys,” Peter starts laughing again “I want to tell you guys the truth today.” Sighing dramatically, he takes a breath. “I have powers.”

_There is a pause, almost feels like it is a joke, but the public didn’t get it._ “Every time I touch something electronic, the fire alarm goes off.”

Instead of explaining Peter and the cameraman walks up to the tv. Peter turns around to the camera. “Ned, you recording this?”

“Yeah.”

The second Peter touches the tv, the fire alarm turns on violently, and the camera zooms up to see the fire alarm beeping, and lighting up. Peter and Ned both laugh. The alarm stops suddenly, then the camera zooms back Peter, who no longer has his hand on the tv. 

Peter and Ned both walk around, with Peter touching a microwave, coffee maker, and the fridge. They still haven’t stopped laughing since the tv.

After Peter pulls his hand off the fridge, the camera moves forward as Ned puts his hand on the refrigerator repeatedly. “Why?? It doesn’t work for me! How?!” Peter and Ned both laugh harder.

After a second, Ned speaks up. “Hey, Peter? What.. What would happen if you touched the fire alarm?” Both of them paused, and the camera moved up to zoom in on the fire alarm, which was on the high ceiling. The camera then moves back to face Peter, who looks like he was forming a plan.

“Friday? Do I have access to the ironman suits?”

_“Yes.”_ “Peter, honey?”

“Yes?”

“What are you thinking?”

_Pause_

“I think we both know what I’m thinking, love.”

There’s a skip in time, and the camera is sitting on a table. Suddenly the door opens, and Peter walks in, with a floating ironman suit behind him. 

“Be safe... Please.”

“Always am.”

Ned laughs, and Peter looks at the camera, grinning as if that was his goal.

The ironman suit lifts Peter but stops.

“Friday?”

_“The suit can’t go any higher inside the compound; the roof isn’t high enough.”_

Peter can’t reach the fire alarm, and Ned knows immediately what he is going to do.

“Peter nO-”

Peter jumps to reach the alarm, touches it, which drives the alarm crazier than anything had, and the ironman suit catches him again. Peter laughs as he lands. Ned hugs Peter, then kisses his forehead.

“If Mr. Stark finds out about this, he’s gonna kill us.”

Then, there is a loud _“What the fuc-”_

The video cuts off as Peter interrupts, “Mr. Stark?!”

The end card is peaceful, but in the middle of the screen, there is a small video playing. Both Peter and Ned are sitting on the couch, both smiling happily, holding hands. You can hear Tony Stark rambling.

“ - Can’t believe you would do something this stupid! And jumping off a suit, touching the ceiling, and having a suit catch you?!”

Peter looks a little embarrassed, but you can still see a small glimmer of pride in his eyes.

“And Ned-”

“What?! Go back to yelling at Peter-”

“Zip it, Ned!-”

“Zipping it, Mr. Stark.”

“Encouraging him to do it, and recording it?!”

The public doesn't get to hear Ned's response, or Tony rambling more because the screen fades to black, and then with big, white text, with smaller text under. the big text reads _Proof that Tony Stark Has A Heart_ , then in the lower text, it reads _IronDad_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I had to write it.  
> Dunno how I feel about this but eh


End file.
